Phineas the Red-Hair Boy meets AMAZING CHARACTERS - Daniel Pineda.
Phineas the Red-Hair Boy meets AMAZING CHARACTERS is a The Amazing World of Gumbal/Pooh's Adventures of TUGS parody, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Phineas as Winnie the Pooh *Ferb as Piglet *Major Monogram as Tigger *Jeremy as Rabbit *Buford as Eeyore *Papa Smurf as Jiminy Cricket *The Great Prince as Buzzy *Bambi as Ziggy *Flower as Flaps *Thumper as Dizzy *Pinocchio as Zazu *Kong as Kronk *Charlie Brown as Ash *Lucy as Misty *Franklin as Brock *Snoopy as Pikachu *Woodstock as Togepi *Dumbo as Thomas *Timothy Q. Mouse as Percy *Indian Chief as Salty *Princess Sally as Twilight Sparkle *Cream as Rarity *Dulcy as Rainbow Dash *Amy Rose as Pinkie Pie *Cosmo as Fluttershy *Bunnie Rabbot as Applejack *Robot Jones as Spike *Female Cheese, Nichole, and Helena as The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Adult Simba as Chanticleer *Adult Nala as Goldie *Pumbaa as Patou *Timon as Snipes *Young Nala as Peepers *Young Simba as Edmond *Miss Bianca as Ariel *Bernard as Prince Eric *Molly Coddles as Melody *Chowder as Flounder *Marlin as Sebastian *Bing Bong as Scuttle *Cuphead and Mugman as Tip and Dash *Homestar Runner as Spongebob Squarepants *The Cheat as Patrick Star *Strong Bad as Squidward Tentacles *Marzipan Walker as Sandy Cheeks *Bubs as Mr. Krabs *The Dr. Doofenshmirtz Family as The Bowser Family *Pete as Dr. Faciliar *The Horned King as Diesel 10 *Chief McBrusque as Captain Hook *Scuttlebutt as Mr. Smee *Ratigan as The Grand Duke of Owls *Fidget as Hunch *Mother Gothel as Ursula *Lady Caine as Morgana *Cujo as Undertow *Blue Laser Commander as Plankton *Jasper, Horace, and Cruella De Ville as Team Rocket The Amazing World of Gumball Characters as TUGS Characters *Gumball as Ten Cents *Principal Brown as Big Mac *Mr. Small as OJ *Mr. Robinson as Top Hat *Richard as Warrior *Tina as Hercules *Darwin as Sunshine *Alan as Grampus *Principal Skinner (from The Simpsons) as Captain Star *Rob as Zorran *Colin and Felix as Zip and Zug *Julius Oppenheimer Jr. and Rotten Cupcake as Zebedee and Zak *King Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Captain Zero *Nicole as Lillie Lightship *Molly as Sally Seaplane *Bandage Paramedics as Frank and Eddie *Hector as Izzy Gomez *Juke as Lord Stinker *Anais as Pearl *Mario (from Mario) as Puffa *Luigi (from Mario) as The Goods Engine *Tobias as Billy Shoepack *Rocky as Boomer *Benson (from Regular Show) as Fire Chief *Donut Sheriff as Bluenose *William as Sea Rouge *Larry as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Malefor and Smaug (from The Legend of Spyro and The Hobbit) as The Pirate *Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Coast Guard *Rigby (from Regular Show) as Coast Guard's Messenger *Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Burke and Blair *Ice King (from Adventure Time) as Nantucket *Godzilla (from Godzilla) as Johnny Cuba *Vitruvius (from The Lego Movie) as Old Rusty *King Ghidorah (from Godzilla) as Kraka-Toa *Yoshi (from Mario) as Little Ditcher *Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Skips (from Regular Show) as Mighty Mo *Thomas (from Regular Show) as Big Mickey *Garfield (from Garfield) as Jack *The Jukebox Band as The Shrimpers *Teri as The Duchess *Masami as Princess Alice *Sarah as SS Vienna *Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures as White Fleet *Kenneth as The Ghostly Galleon Category:Daniel Pineda